


Penelope

by MabelLover



Series: Moirai [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: She met Randall in a windy day.His eyes were filled with laughter.Angela waits.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore
Series: Moirai [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Penelope

She met Randall in a windy day.

Her hat flew off of her head, and she ran after it. A boy caught it before she could.

His eyes were filled with laughter.

It always seemed to be that way with him. Always laughing.

Randall's trips were not very interesting.

He was always excited about trying a new digging site, but he never really found anything.

His enthusiasm was contagious, though.

Henry and Dalston and Randall and her laughed all day long.

She found herself thinking of him more frequently.

During class, during her study sessions, during the night, during the lessons her parents tried to give her.

Mary said that she had a crush.

She didn't quite believe he liked her back.

She was the one who started it.

Randall had come to her, a blushing mess, and said something under his breath. When she asked him what he wanted to say, he blushed even more furiously and started to leave.

In pure instinct, she reached out for his face and brought his lips down to hers.

She laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

The Mask of Chaos was too much.

Her memories, the ones that she had tried to supress for so long, came back, and she imagined Randall laying on the ground, crushed, blood seeping out of his wounds.

He assured her that he would come back.

Why did he lie?

She'd wait.

She'd wait for him with Henry, no matter how long it took for him to come back.

They would raise a beacon for him.

He would come back. He had to. He couldn't have lied to her.

The wedding was white. So much white.

Her parents stood proudly, seeing their daughter married off to a rich boy.

She'd save the truth deep inside her heart. Ange would stay locked inside the ice queen that was Angela Ledore.

For him.

When people ask about children, she says that they are too busy creating a town to think about it.

In reality, the thought of having a child with someone who isn't Randall makes her sick.

The city grows and so does the glamour.

She drowns herself in her work. The more well-known Monte D'Or is, the bigger the chance of Randall hearing about it is.

She isn't doubting him.

Of course not.

When she puts the pearls on and plays the perfect little housewife, she remembers a time when she wanted to study.

Randall always said that she should come with him to London for college.

But Angela Ledore is not Ange and she has no need to study.

She is rich.

She barely dreams anymore.

Before, she saw Randall coming back to her, still the same seventeen-year-old boy who wore those ridiculous glasses and had laughter in his eyes.

When she looks at the mirror, she sees the weight of her thirty winters.

He has to come back. He must come back.

She is in town when she sees him.

A masked man. He is standing above them, garbed in white. With a snap of his fingers, someone screams and horses erupt from the streets where people used to be.

Through the Mask, the man seems to gaze at her. She can almost hear a laugh.

She holds her breath in recognition.

She has waited.

He has returned.

But what can she do, when he returned as a monster?

She writes a letter.

It's a windy day when she finally holds him again.

His eyes are filled with tears over what he has done.

She knows that he has mistakes to pay for, but she can't help but forgive him.

She laughs weakly with him. He didn't lie. He came back.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
